Summer Heat
by jennipher
Summary: While Hikaru is away, Kaoru will play. (Hika/Kao/Haru)


This is actually a recycled Twilight story between Emmett and Bella, but I've come to absolutely despise/hate anything Twilight, so I rewrote it to fit some of my favorite pairings. I'd like to think that the setting for this fic is somewhere after they all move to Boston; except Haruhi is with Hikaru, who sneaks out of her room during the middle of the night for some reason, and Kaoru takes his place, hehe. Please review!

* * *

"_Hikaru._"

His name slips past my lips in a desperate plea; a plea for him to touch my body with his hands to help subdue the raging fire in my body. It's a fire that is white hot at my core. I reach out with my hands, to grab him – to pull him to me. His neck, his hair, his face, his arms, his clothes, anything!

But I only grasp air.

I whimper. There's a cold wind in the room as his lips press gently against my cheek and opens the window, slipping out noiselessly.

A gust of hot air blows across my near naked body and I shudder and clench my whole body, trying to ignore the fire that spreads toward my chest. I try again to ignore it, but it only burns more.

I let out something between a whimper and a moan as the midsummer heat helps my hormones scorch my body. A tear slips from my eye, and I can finally take no more.

I quickly rid myself of my white wife-beater and boxer shorts. This did nothing to help ease the burn. I place two fingers from my left hand in my mouth and slowly trail them to my neck. I clench my neck with both my hands, giving a gentle squeeze, before letting my right hand slowly go down, stopping to cup a breast.

My back arches high off the bed, my toes curl, and I moan. It was like my hand was the fire, heating up my breast and everywhere else it went. Liking the sensation, I cupped my other breast with my other hand and hissed at the heat. I squirm when I roll my nipples between my thumb and forefingers. My body twists to the right and then to the left as I pinch the tiny nubs.

I clenched my eyes shut and moan as the fire increases to the point of pain. I sucked in a much needed breath when my right hand trails to my stomach, indolently tracing unknown patterns around my navel. I whimper again as more hot air blows against my core. The added heat was making me impatient.

So I loudly cried out as my fingers came in contact with my aching core. I bent my legs at the knee and spread them. This time, cold air meets my heated flesh, but it does nothing to soothe me. So I rub my forefinger against my nub and slip my middle finger between my folds. They were wet with my need to be satisfied and the liquid was warm. My toes curl, my back arches, and I cry out once more. I lick my lips in anticipation.

I slip my middle finger into my heat and I arched my back totally off the bed, almost yelling, pinching my forgotten nipple with my left hand. My right leg twitches as I slowly pull my finger out and back in. It felt _so_ _good_. My shoulders cave and I throw my head back against the pillow, moaning crazily.

But then there's another warm blast of air hitting my skin; a warm air that didn't come from the direction of the window. So I open my eyes.

And nearly scream. If it wasn't for the familiar face, I would have screamed my lungs out.

"Kaoru?" I was too hot and too needful to be embarrassed, so I didn't bother covering my naked body. I shut my eyes, but opened them again as he grabbed my hand from my core, bringing it to his mouth. My finger barely touched his lips when his tongue slithers out and licks it. The movement was erotic enough that I hissed. Then I moan out loud as he took that finger in his mouth.

My finger was enveloped with a coldness that had me shivering. _He must have just brushed his teeth. _I saw his cheeks hollow slightly as he suckled at my finger. He slowly pulls away and gives the finger a final lick.

"You taste good." I shiver at his voice and close my eyes as he placed my hand on my free breast and covering both my hands with his. His cold touch against my hot skin was slightly surprising, but it did nothing to ease the heat in my body.

"Open your eyes."

His voice was deep, sending shivers down my body, and into my core. I sucked in air and opened my eyes. I gazed at the ceiling.

"Look at me."

I do. He's kneeling between my legs, on his knees, and looking at me. I stare into his eyes. I could feel, rather than see, warmth in his scotch colored eyes. It's a kind of warmth that immediately makes its way to my throbbing core. I let out a low hiss, and I barely notice that he has no clothes on his body either.

His hands travel from the top of my hands, which were still covering my breast, to my hips, pressing down gently. I try to speak, but it only comes out in broken words.

"Kaoru…what –" He cuts me off by placing a finger against my lips. I followed his earlier actions and slipped that finger in my mouth. His lips pull back a little at the corners, showing a little bit of teeth. He tasted sweet. He grinned, and lowered his head.

I pulled away from his finger, placing it below my neck, arched my back for the umpteenth time, and gasped my moan.

"Oh!"

I was panting at this point and I wrapped my thighs around his neck, pulling him closer, locking him in. The fire did not go away, like I thought it would. Instead, it intensified.

He licked me long and slow; tonguing my clit back and forth. I let go of his hand and placed both my hands in my hair, clenching.

"Yes!"

"Open your eyes, Haruhi." I complied with his request, not realizing that I had closed them.

"Look at me." I did as he asked again and bit my lip.

I watched as slipped his hands around to my ass, cupping it and lifting it to his mouth. I watched as he bit my nub and soothed it with his lips and then his tongue. When I encountered another knot in my hair, I gave up and weaved my hands into Kaoru's hair instead, pulling his head back a little, by his hair – which he hissed at – and thrust my pelvis against his tongue that he slid out. He gave a gentle squeeze to my ass.

He tongued my opening.

I felt all the heat in my body congregate at my throbbing core. It burned so white hot, it had me whimpering and crying and begging at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, please!" I brought his face closer to my hot core, trying to have him get the picture. I was so close I could scream. I needed that release more than I wanted anything else.

"Please what?" His gruff voice against my aching dripping center sent more shivers down my spine and that much closer to my much needed orgasm.

"Lick me! Taste me! Anything! I'm so close!"

He grinned - and slipped his tongue in me.

"_Yeeesssssss_." It came out as a hiss. "That's it. Don't stop. I'm almost there!" I started rambling off words and sentences as his tongue thrusts in and out. One of his hands found their way from my ass to my clit, rubbing against it in a sort-of fast pace. It sent me screaming over the edge.

"Kaoru! Oh! Oh! Ohh!"

The feel of my orgasm pushing and shoving and pulsing its way out of me was enough to expand that orgasm itself. However, I did not feel Kaoru pull away from me. Instead, he was eagerly drinking in my liquid in a way that sent me plunging over the edge again. I squeezed my fingers in his hair.

After swallowing my last bit of pleasure, he pulled back and sat on his knees. He had some of my liquid at the corner of his mouth. I grinned.

I leaned forward, crawling in his lap – feeling his raging erection against my still aching core – placed my hands in his hair once more, tilted my head, and brought his mouth against mine.

We both groaned. His hands grabbed my ass again and clenched my cheeks. I wrapped my legs around his middle. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth. We shared an open mouth kiss -tongue and all – that was sinfully erotic. I regretfully pulled back. But I stayed close to his lips, mine brushing against his as I spoke.

"Thank you."

He smiled, and then grinned. "Don't worry about it." His voice was low. Very low. The whole atmosphere was enough to light my body back on fire. I smiled.

"When did you get here?" I rocked my hips against his erection, drawing a hiss from his lips.

"When you spread your legs." I blushed.

"But…why?"

"Because I know what you're goin' through."

"Well, thank you." He grinned and gave my ass a playful spank that had me almost laughing.

I bent my head down towards him, meeting together for another erotic open mouthed kiss.

* * *

Words: 1,559  
Pages: 5  
Edited: No.  
Review: Please! I want to know what you think!

-Jennifer.


End file.
